1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop structure of converting vertical linear displacement into unidirectional rotation for dewatering a mop, and more particularly to a mop structure that vertically and linearly drives a mop handle to rotate a mop head, such that the mop head can drive and rotate a mop head as a dewatering tank rotates, so as to dewatering cotton fabrics on the mop head by centrifugal forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mop is an indispensible tool used for cleaning and mopping the floor, and a traditional mop usually includes a rod and a plurality of fabric strips coupled to the bottom of the rod. In the connection between the fabric strips and the rod, a concave groove with an internal thread is formed in a clamping base at the tip of the fabric strips, and provided for coupling the fabric strips to a threaded surface at the bottom of the rod to fix the fabric strips to the rod and prevent the fabric strips from being separated from the rod. When it is necessary to dewater the mop, users have to twist the fabric strips by hands to dry the fabric strips. However, the frequent twisting operation for cleaning and dewatering the fabric strips takes labor consuming. If a user is a patient with hand problems or an elderly, it will cause pain and trouble to the user. To overcome this problem, some manufacturers mount a dewatering basket on a water bucket, and the dewatering basket is driven and rotated by the user's stepping, such that the fabric strips of the mop head placed in the dewatering basket can be dewatered by centrifugal forces, so that a labor-saving effect of drying the fabric strips of the mop head can be achieved. In recent years, some manufacturers overcome the drawbacks of the conventional stepping-type dewatering bucket with a relatively large occupying volume and a heavy weight by designing a vertical linearly driven mop handle provided for driving and rotating the mop head, such that the mop head can drive the dewatering basket to rotate accordingly, and the fabric strips are spun by centrifugal forces and dewatered. The water bucket with such driving method comes with a simple structure without the need of installing any stepping driven mechanism, thus becomes increasingly popular.